Vulcan Tempo BD145RS
Vulcan Tempo BD145RS is a Random Booster, Defense-Type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx on April 23rd, 2011 in Japan. Fusion Wheel: Vulcan The Vulcan Metal Wheel has a total of two semi-circular prominences and two smaller wings painted with two red stripes that give breath to its design. Upon closer inspection, the two prominences have slight slopes that suggest the Wheel's capability of Upper Attack. Despite the fact that these sloped areas are major contact points, they do not provide Upper Attack; however, they do provide Smash Attack. Between the two prominences are the two smaller wings, which are also major contact points. Having a total of four major contact points suggests the Wheel possesses an incomparable amount of Smash Attack. This wheel is almost completely identical to the Bull Fusion Wheel, but is heavier and better for attacking. It is one of the best non-4D Attack wheels of all Beyblades. Spin Track: Boost Disk 145 The Track has 2 modes, one that increases the Attack (Normal Mode), and the other increases the Stamina(Boost Mode). It is proven that Boost Mode is better because when Normal Mode is in use, when it attacks or gets attacked, it hits the arena floor, decreasing the Stamina and predicts a perfect loss. As an extra you can take a red crayon and smear it over the BD145 where the text is. This will fill in the letters making them appear clearly. Use a paper towel to brush off any crayon not inside the letters. Rinse the BD145 to get rid of the crayon. This is not nessasary though, because it almost looks like Egyptian text, making it impossible to read anything except for the words "Boost" and "Disk" . But in all an amazing Track, black and beastly like it was meant to be. Performance Tip: Rubber Sharp Rubber Sharp is disbutably the best defense performance tip out there and is only available with the bey's Grand Ketos WD145RS and Grand Ketos T125RS. Like the name suggests, it is a version of the sharp performance tip that comes with beys such as Flame Sagittario C145S and is made of rubber. The rubber creates a lot of friction with the stadium floor thus making is very difficult to move the bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the stadium.It also moves very little and stays mostly centered in the middle of the stadium, providing further protection from attacking beys. Because the tip is made of rubber, it has very little stamina like all the rubber tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more stamina than the other rubber tips. The large amount of friction that RS creates also fixes the main problem affecting the sharp series of tips, very poor balance. Altogether RS is an great tip but every blader should own multiples as RS wears down after extensive use, reducing its defense. Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Defense Type Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades